


listen to me

by ChrisFH



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisFH/pseuds/ChrisFH
Summary: У Джесси Кастера внутри память тысячи поколений, сила, сравнимая с божественной, и это слишком, чересчур много для него одного. Черт подери, даже Мессия действовал не в одиночку. И единственный, кому под силу разделить с ним эту ношу - ирландский вампир - алкоголик, невесть каким образом пробравшийся Джесси под кожу.
Relationships: Proinsias Cassidy/Jesse Custer





	1. be on my side

**Author's Note:**

> части связаны только хронологией и общей идеей, вместе они не представляют законченную историю.

_ты веришь мне? меня столько раз убивали.  
ни в чем не клянись, просто будь на моей стороне. (с)_

— О-оу, это ты-ы. А я не забыл твои глаза, твою улыбку, она обжигает мое сердце сильнее всякого солнца!

— У-у, кто-то уже в хлам, давай, пошли отсюда, — Джесси улыбается, неодобрительно прицокивает языком и забирает из руки Кэса опустошенный стакан из-под виски.

— А знаешь, падре, я влюбился, — Кэссиди тянется за стаканом, теряет его из виду и разочарованно вздыхает, в то время как Джесси уже стаскивает его с высокого стула.

— Ты пьян, Кэс, пошли, — он выводит вампира-алкоголика на улицу и ставит его к стене. Почти аккуратно — приперает рукой, затем оглядывается на пикап и снова на Кэссиди. Далековато. Джесс думает не долго перед тем, как переставляет с трудом стоящего на ногах друга к фонарю в паре метров от машины. А потом, не успев убедиться в прямостоянии Кэса, быстро открывает дверь автомобиля и рывком запихивает друга на сидение. Кэс, кажется, плохо воспринимает происходящее.

— Где тебя черти носили, а, па-адре? Я же, блять, влюби-ился, — Кэс смеётся. Смотрит на непроницаемую рожу Кастера и смеётся. Вампир в состоянии закрыть дверь машины, но Джесси бросает на друга быстрый взгляд уже с водительского места и убеждается, что все в порядке.

— Я уже это слышал, Кэс, постарайся не заблевать мне машину, — это бы могло быть отвращение. Могло бы, если бы это был не Кэс и он бы не был прав, прав в своем алкоголизме, сейчас он хотя бы обоснован. «Где тебя черти носили, па-адре?», Джесси на пару секунд закрывает глаза, пока поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания, проклинает Тюлип, проклинает себя. И пикап едет к церкви.

— Что еще, попросишь меня пристегнуться?

— Попросил бы, если бы ты не был в говно и не нес всякую хуйню, Кэссиди!

— Да кого вообще ебет, что я в говно?! Ты пастырь, это твоя работа, так выслушай же ты меня, чёрт возьми!

— Хорошо, давай, говори! Только потом не жалуйся, что я позволил тебе жевать передо мной сопли!

Кэссиди замолкает. Он не обижается и ничего не думает. Он просто отворачивается к окну и своим молчанием благодарит Джесси. За то, что приехал, что вытащил из бара. За то, что не осуждает. Джесси никогда не осуждает его серьезно. Кто угодно, только не Кастер. И Джесс усмехается, словно понимая Кэссиди, понимая каждое его действие, каждое его слово: сказанное и несказанное. Конечно понимает. Он подводит пикап к церкви, глушит мотор и поворачивается к Кэсу.

— Сейчас вернусь, — Джесси улыбается другу и выходит из тачки. Потом он появляется на крыльце с бутылкой вискаря. А на ступеньках уже сидит Кэссиди.

— Спасибо. — Спасибо, что спас от одиночества. Спасибо, что прекратил этот запой. Спасибо, что объявился. Он смотрит на Джесси, вдыхает полной грудью и только сейчас осознаёт, насколько пьян.

Джесси садится рядом, отпивает из горла бутылки и совершенно не препятствует, когда Кэс забирает её и тоже делает глоток. На самом деле, ему все равно, где был Кастер, что делал и почему вернулся. Главное — вернулся, остальное не важно.

— Как хорошо всё-таки на воздухе, свеженько так. Способен ли ты представить себе, падре, как меняется твоя жизнь, когда гулять по улице можешь только ночью? — Кэссиди ещё отпивает из бутылки и только потом передаёт её обратно Кастеру.

— Открывается огромное разнообразие баров и стриптиз-клубов? Или неужели город ночью становится приличнее? — Джесси изображает удивление и улыбается, принимая бутылку, вряд ли его еще может что-то удивить по-настоящему. Джесс снова приникает к горлышку. На самом деле он способен представить.

— И это тоже! Один мой друг однажды снял шлюху на ночь, резвился с ней, пока яйца не усохли, все как надо. А теперь эта шлюшка его жена! И хорошим ведь человеком оказалась, хозяйственная, — Кэс, хмыкая, забирает у Джесси бутылку и делает несколько больших глотков. Джесси смотрит на него, и смеётся, долго, искреннее. Затем смеётся и Кэссиди. А когда успокаивается, вздыхает и безразлично смотрит на бутылку.

— И ведь не сложно даже солнца не видеть, не по нему ведь скучаешь. А по всей этой жизни сумасшедшей! Ночью оно ведь спокойнее... проще как-то. Вот ты знаешь, что в баре, кроме виски, ещё и коктейли есть, и что ночью девушек туда в два раза больше заходит, чем днем? А пробовал ли ты целую неделю каждую ночь в одном и том же месте бухать и никому за это время морду не набить? — и Кэс как-то по-доброму улыбается, глядя на задумчивый взгляд Джесси. А еще через минуту Кастер начинает говорить. Говорить то, что Кэссиди вряд ли спросил бы серьёзно. И Кэссиди ценит это мгновение, не отмечает его как важное, но ценит. Он молча благодарит за доверие и слушает.

— Я согласился помочь Тюлип, думал, будет несложно. Только мы этого подонка так и не убили, копам чуть не попались. Я в последний момент передумал, — Джесси опускает глаза и забирает у Кэса бутылку, сразу же присасываясь к горлышку. Спустя несколько секунд ставит её на ступеньку между собой и Кэсом, усмехается и поднимает глаза к совершенно чистому, с каждой секундой все менее тёмному небу. На синем полотне видно только одинокий полукруг луны. Джесси так и не понял, правильный он выбор сделал или нет. Зато Кэссиди понял.

— Мне нельзя было сюда возвращаться, пока нас искали, — Джесси переводит взгляд на друга. Это звучит как «прости», и Кэс прощает. Он поднимает со ступеньки бутылку, трясёт ее, убеждаясь, что виски почти закончился, и одним глотком допивает.

На горизонте появляется жёлтый сияющий круг, окрашивая небо в розовые, красные и оранжевые тона. Рассвет. Кэссиди берёт пустую бутылку и заходит в церковь. Джесси ещё несколько минут сидит на крыльце, любуясь рассветом, затем встаёт и уезжает домой. Он успеет поспать ещё часа три, воскресная служба начинается в 9 утра.


	2. we're not angels, man

_мы не ангелы парень, нет, мы не ангелы,  
там на пожаре утратили ранги мы.  
нету к таким ни любви, ни доверия,  
люди глядят на наличие перьев. (с)_

— Мы с тобой не ангелы, падре. Мы — не избалованные ребята с большими крыльями и маленьким членом...

— Значит, вот так ты ангелов представляешь?

— У меня с фантазией всегда все в порядке было, не жалуюсь. Кстати, о фантазии... что теперь делать-то будешь? Хуево сегодня получилось.

— Не знаю, я облажался.

— Я заметил.

— Не ты один.

— Слушай, может, это знак свы-ыше? Может, Он зашкерился там, где даже его пидорки на побегушках не способны найти, и теперь посылает тебе сигналы, чтобы ты оставил это гиблое дело?

— Если это была божественная азбука Морзе, то я определенно нихера в ней не смыслю. Да и не особо это было похоже на зашифрованное послание.

— А, может, это такой красивый наебчик с великим посланием для любимых детей? Мол, извиняйте, не то чтобы я подзаебался, но вы уже взрослые, сами горшок найдете?

— Тебе не кажется, что для любимых детей это как-то слишком жестоко?

— Ну да, есть такое. О, а, может, ему просто Генезис не нравится? Вот и сплавил тебе по-тихому?

— Нет, Кэс, не похоже.

— Да уж, лучше бы ты был джедаем...

— Наверное, я все же ошибался, и у Бога нет на меня никакого плана.

— Вовремя ты решил в этом признаться. О твоем темном прошлом и так каждый второй пиздит.

— Ну не посадят же меня за это?

— Ты мальца к черту отправил. Если не за бесполезность, то за это точно.

— Да я же!.. я же не специально! Это все чёртов Генезис, откуда он только взялся...

— Вообще известно, откуда. Ангелы, демоны, жаркая ночка. Нихуево они там повеселились. Интересно, а что ты ещё сможешь этой... штукой сделать? Ты видел, что эти ребята творят? Перерождение, мать его! Если бы я так умел...

— ПОЛЕЗАЙ НА СТЕНУ.

— Э-э! Я тебе что, гребаный Питер Паркер?! Джесси, блять, прекрати!

— А что, у тебя неплохо получалось. Знаешь, так можно хорошо заработать. И только представь, какое разнообразие в сексе сразу открывается! Можно хоть самого Бога на колени поставить, будь он неладен.

— Не пойми меня неправильно, но, кажется, ещё вчера ты говорил, что такую силу не надо растрачивать на всякую херню.

— Ещё вчера я не знал, что на меня просто спихнули ответственность и съебали, чёрт разбери куда!

— Падре, я тебя не осуждаю, но ты бы попридержал пока коней...

— Почему я, Кэс? Почему я? Чем я заслужил? Тем, что убивал и грабил?

— Ну, я, знаешь ли, тоже не святой. Хотя у меня, конечно, и силы-то нет нихрена...

— Сейчас уже не имеет значения, есть сила или нет её. Церковь завтра снесут, я подвел людей, не смог исполнить свое обещание.

— Знаешь, сколько я в своей жизни дал обещаний? Половину не выполнил, а вторую и не собирался. И нет мне прощенья. Но у тебя-то другая ситуация! Ты-то, блять, пытался! И попытался бы снова, если бы возможность была.

— А возможность- то есть...

— Чего?

— Есть возможность. Генезис же все ещё при мне. Я найду Бога, и он ответит на все вопросы.

— Вот! Вот этом я и говорил, падре! Только давай сначала поесть заедем, я что-то проголодался.


	3. the memory of you is like gum in your hair

_память о тебе, как жвачка в волосах,_

_и, видимо, слишком глубоко в башке застряли корни._

_холодно в Аду, нечем дышать на Небесах,_

_вселенной больше нет, но я о ней зачем-то помню. (с)_

**— Ты когда-нибудь думал, что Бог все-таки найдет тебя? Тебя, Кэссиди. Не меня. Думал, что он будет говорить с тобой? Что будет давать советы, слушать всю ночь, как самого послушного сына. Он будет понимать тебя, понимать настолько, что тебе со временем не нужны будут его ответы. Конечно, думал. Но думал ли ты, что ты будешь говорить с ним? Каждую чертову ночь.**

Ну привет, папочка. О-ой, пардон. Так нельзя разговаривать с ВСЕВЫ-ЫШНИМ, правда? Зато тебе, блять, можно. Можно вот так вот с нами! Скажешь, я грешник? Ну хули, это ты такой мир создал! Как можем так и выкручиваемся. Один вот уже довыкручивался. И лежит теперь под земелькой, а его душа тебе на милость! Но у тебя же таких душ сотни! Тысячи! Миллионы! Миллиарды! Хреналиарды! Ты же не думаешь о том, что каждый из них когда-то был самостоятельной, сука, личностью! Какого хуя ты вообще ожидал?! А?! Ты думал, что все будет так просто?! Создал очередную безмозглую расу и съебался в запой! А детишки пусть са-ами разбираются! Они же такие дохуя умные, жопой думают, жопой делают! А если ты не папочкин сынок-задрот, то жариться тебе на Адской сковородке! Давай, забери меня! Забери мою душу, отправь меня в пекло! И пускай меня там пытают хоть всю оставшуюся бесконечность!

**— Ты не веришь ему, не веришь, что он слышит. Но полупустая бутылка в твоей руке говорит, что тебе все равно. Мне приятнее думать, что ты не пьян, ты просто веришь мне. До сих пор слушаешь меня и веришь. Это твоя слабость.**

А если мы просто игрушки? Мы же просто твои игрушки, правда? Ты существуешь уже херову тучу ебаных тысячелетий! Аха, а я серьезно считал, что тебе есть до нас дело! Я серьезно верил, что тебе не похуй! Что ты слышишь! Что весь этот чертов мир не просто так тебе жопу лижет каждое воскресенье! Я верил, что ты поможешь ему! Поможешь, а не убьешь, блять.

**— Нет, Кэс, это я верил. Ты забыл об этом, и это твоя слабость.**

Почему сейчас? Почему не завтра, не в следующую субботу, не через год? Скажи мне, как подкупить эту суку-судьбу! Я знаю, так можно! Я уверен! Я верю в это, черт возьми, верю! Все, блять, история окончена? Сколько минут этого дерьмового фильма ты уже посмотрел? Перемотай в конец, я хочу увидеть сцену после титров! Ты слышишь меня? Ты слышишь, я знаю, ты слышишь!

**— Ты когда-нибудь думал, что Бог все-таки найдет тебя? Тебя, Кэссиди. Найдет и ответит на все вопросы? Думал, что его голос будет звучать в твоей голове именно тогда, когда это нужно? Конечно, думал. Только я не Бог. Тебе пора принять свою слабость, Кэссиди.**


End file.
